


Dreading the Night

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was one night that Anita dreaded more than any other...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreading the Night

Anita dreaded tonight. Not only was it Halloween, which she hated anyway, but it was also a full moon and the cop in her hated it just as much. The crazies came out, using the full moon as a lame excuse to create murder and mayhem, blaming it on the vamps and weres.

Zembrowski was still acting director of the RPT and he'd called and asked her to be available, 'just in case'. When given the choice between bloody and gory murders and being in the district for all the Halloween parties she'd take the blood and gore any day.


End file.
